The Gates of Myria
by Hitorako
Summary: Three years after Jack sailed away, Will has become an honest sailor. When the Black Pearl reappears on the horizon, things get interesting. What is the pirate thinking?
1. The Pirate Returns

"Captain," Jeffries said shakily, handing the telescope over to Will, "I think you should have a look at this." 

Captain Will Turner took the telescope from his first mate and peered through it, a worried frown on his face. In the year he'd been sailing his trading ship, the Inspiration, between Port Royal and Porto Bello, he had yet to come across any real danger or cause for alarm. There were storms now and then, of course, but the golden days of rampaging pirates seemed to be over, and Will had found, much to his disappointment, that the seafaring life was surprisingly dull and routine. Sail west, drop the cargo, sail east, pick up more - though he had no real desire to face pirates to earn his living, he was finding that "the sun on your face and the wind in your sails" wasn't much better than being cooped up in the forge all day. Still, one thing he had always enjoyed was being very good at whatever he did, and that meant keeping his ship and crew out of danger. As such, it was with no small amount of concern that he looked off in the direction Jeffries pointed with trembling fingers.

"That's not a Spanish ship, is it?" Will squinted into the telescope, his frown deepening. The ship was still a good distance away, but the Inspiration was loaded down with cargo and running on a short crew. If they needed to outrun anything, they'd have a hard time of it.

"No, and it's not one of ours, either. They're flyin' the red flag, Captain, and we're in no condition to be fighting."

"We're only an hour out of Porto Bello - we shouldn't need to." With a snap, Will returned the telescope to Jeffries and strode across the deck to address the crew. "Look lively, men! Pick up the pace and keep us moving any way you can - I want this ship to fly into port!" He watched his men bustle on deck with a sense of pride - this may not have been the life of excitement he'd been expecting, but it did beat being nothing but a landbound blacksmith, pining away for Elizabeth. In fact, Will's change of career had made an impact on both their lives; Will couldn't imagine his wife being happy as simple housewife in Port Royal, and he was glad to have her with him, superstition be damned. From the beginning, he'd made it perfectly clear to the crew of the Inspiration that whispering about "bad luck" while she was aboard would mean a hasty dismissal from the crew.

As if summoned by his wandering thoughts, Elizabeth's head rose up from below decks. She caught Will's eye, smiled at him, and finished her climb, brushing herself off briskly when she reached the top. She had taken to wearing simple shirts and breeches while traveling, in lieu of the extravagant dresses her father continued to send her, the gifts being his not-so-subtle way of urging her to stop acting in what he considered an immature and rash manner. Will thought the change of clothes suited her, but then again, she could be wearing rags, and he'd still have thought she was beautiful.

"What's going on?" she asked, following Will as he walked back over to Jeffries and held out his hand for the telescope once more. "I heard you telling them to pick up the pace - is something wrong?"

Jeffries swallowed nervously as Will took another look at the approaching ship. "If you'll forgive me for saying so in front of the lady, Captain, it looks like pirates to me." Elizabeth's hand rose to her mouth in shock, and she squinted at the small dot on the horizon. "They're catching up fast, and unless we catch one hell of a wind, we're going to be in big trouble."

As the ship came into focus, Will's face broke out into an unexpected grin. He recognized that shipin fact, he'd been hoping to catch sight of it every day for these last three years, ever since he'd watched it sail off into the distance from a stone balcony in Port Royal. "No," he said triumphantly, "that's the Black Pearl." Turning again to address the crew, he shouted, "Run up the white flag, men! You're all about to meet the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Old Friends and New Enemies

The last time Will had seen the Black Pearl up close, the sight was less than awe-inspiring. Black sails hanging in tatters, rotting planks, and a weatherbeaten figurehead; even crewed by the living, it had looked very much a ghost ship. Now, as he watched her crew lower the gangplank to the Inspiration, he couldn't help but be amazed at what a difference three years could make. It could have been the way it dwarfed his own ship, or the way the crew worked with such practiced efficiency, or any number of other things, but to Will, the Pearl looked terribly impressive. However, as much as the ship had changed, the captain, he noted with a grin, hadn't changed a bit. The hair was a bit longer, perhaps, but the outlandish decorations were still there, as was the very sorry-looking three-pointed hat. He strode across the deck, pausing at the edge for Gibbs and Anna Maria to take their places at his sides before starting across the gangplank. Will took a deep breath, and felt Elizabeth's hand squeeze his elbow briefly in reassurance. He flashed her the tiniest of smiles and stepped forward to greet his guest.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he called out, almost surprised at the power in his own voice, "Welcome to the Inspiration."

Jack didn't miss a beat, clasping Will's outstretched hand in his own and pulling him into a rough embrace. Thumping Will solidly on the back with his free hand, he exclaimed, "Well, if it isn't Will Turner! You been keeping yourself out of trouble, lad? I certainly hope not," he added with a wink as they seperated. His eyes rested on Elizabeth, and he bowed deeply. "And the bonny lass," he said, catching her hand in his and kissing it with a flourish. "Just couldn't keep away from me, could you, love?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth as Jack turned to survey the rest of the ship, seemingly taking it in for the first time.

"Allow me to introduce you to the crew," Will said, indicating the line of men behind him whose expressions ranged from curious to blatantly hostile. Their hostilities were lost on the captain of the Black Pearl, though; he didn't even glance their way as he looked up and down the deck of the Inspiration, holding his hands up to measure and compare everything he laid eyes on. Clearing his throat, Will continued, "Over here, we have Wilkes, my - "

"This your ship?" Jack interrupted, his voice suggesting disbelief.

"Yes." Despite his mild annoyance at Jack's behavior, the Inspiration was Will's most prized possession, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride whenever he laid claim to her.

Elizabeth linked her arm with her husband's. "It's our ship," she corrected mildly. "My father helped finance our first few runs, before our trading took in any profit."

"We've been sailing this route for over a year now in the Inspiration. She's proven herself to be a good solid ship."

Jack brought his hands together, palms facing and nearly touching, and squinted at the space between them. "It's a bit small, isn't it?"

Will felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he struggled for an answer. "A bit, yes, but she can hold plenty of cargo for our purposes, and I couldn't ask for a finer crew."

The pirate finally turned to look at the assembled crew. His eyes wandered over each man's features, flickering from one to the next, oblivious to their stares. He leaned in close to the man nearest him and sniffed at him, drawing puzzled looks from the entire crew. Turning back to Will, he said, "I'm surprised you can fit all these men on here."

Captain Will Turner felt his face turn a bit redder as embarrassment and irritation fought within him, and his voice was sharp as he replied, "The ship's designed to run with a crew of about twenty, but we're a little short right now. We're going to sign on a few more when we get to Porto Bello." 

Jack pointed his way down the line, silently counting off each of the dozen men, then his face relaxed, and he broke out into a grin. "Sorry, lad," he said, clapping Will on the shoulder, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I think I've been gettin' a little too used to the Pearl, to be honest. You've got a fine ship here, Captain Will Turner. A fine ship, and a fine crew," he added, tipping his hat respectfully to the glaring crewmen.

"Thank you," said Will, slightly mollified.

"Do you have time to anchor here for the night? If I'm not mistaken, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Will looked at Elizabeth, who smiled encouragingly. "Yes," she said to the pirate, "I think we can afford a small delay. We wouldn't be able to deliver our cargo until the morning anyway." A murmur passed among the crew, and Jeffries took a step towards his captain, looking a bit uncomfortable. He had opened his mouth to speak when Jack cut in again.

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands together, looking genuinely pleased. "Allow me an hour or two to make preparations, and we'll have a feast. Bring your lovely wife and...your first mate," he said, pointing questioningly at Jeffries. When Will nodded, he continued, "and I'll tell you all about our adventures these last three years. Your crew is, of course, welcome to dine with mine." Jack's tone made it clear that he didn't expect the crew to take him up on his offer, and the look's on the crew's faces backed it up. "Or," he said, gesturing with pointed index fingers, "I could just have my boys bring over a bit of liquid refreshment, to help them while away the time." That drew a slightly better response, and Jack held his hand out to Will, looking pleasantly smug. The two captains shook hands, and Jack spun on his heel to return to his ship. Gibbs and Anna Maria followed, after nodding respectfully to Will, and all three soon disappeared from sight.

Jeffries wasted no time. "Captain, I must advise against this. I know you have something of a history with Jack Sparrow, but you seem to be forgetting that he is a pirate. You've heard the stories, haven't you? All the ships he's taken? What makes you so sure he won't take this one?" The rest of the crew leaned forward as he talked, listening in on the conversation as best they could. It wasn't often that the captain and first mate disagreed on anything, and between that and the pirates, every crewman aboard the Inspiration was hungry for things to gossip about.

"Captain Jack Sparrow isn't just a pirate - he's a good man," Will replied. "And besides, take a look at the Pearl. This ship would hardly be worth his time, don't you think?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He's saved both our lives. Even after not seeing him for three years, I'd call him a friend, and I think he'd do the same."

"No disrespect to either of you intended, but it's my job as first mate to see to the safety of this ship and crew, and right now I see a pirate ship anchored next to ours, prepared for boarding."

"I understand your concern, Jeffries, and I commend you for doing your job well, as always," Will explained patiently. Despite being a little over-cautious sometimes, Jeffries was an excellent first mate, and Will was glad to have him aboard; he knew that the Inspiration wouldn't do half as well as it did without Jeffries' knack for numbers and skill with the crew. "All I ask is that you trust our judgement enough to accept his invitation. Don't let exaggerated tales and hearsay paint your picture of a man before you even meet him. If you still think him a fiend after tonight, I swear to you we'll never drop anchor with pirates again."

"Aye, Captain."

Noticing his crew's rapt attention, Will lowered his voice. "Now I'd appreciate if you'd have a talk with the crew. I don't want them to be on edge all night, and I think your words would have more weight than mine at the moment. I'll be in my cabin if there's anything you need." Jeffries nodded and turned to face the crew, who immediately snapped to attention and tried to look as if they hadn't been straining to hear every word. Relieved, Will turned to Elizabeth, a smile on his face. "Now, my fair lady, shall we prepare for the feast?" 


	3. A Lovers' Duel

"What do you think?" Will asked, holding up the two jackets. Elizabeth, sitting on a low stool in front of her small vanity, set her brush down and turned to look. "I like the blue better, but it looks so formal. The brown seems more suited to meeting an old friend." He held the brown jacket up to his body, frowning into the mirror as he fingered the butter-soft suede.

"I swear, Will, you're acting like a maiden about to meet her favorite suitor," Elizabeth sighed, turning back to the mirror as she began to braid a small section of her hair. "Why is this so important to you?" The words hung in the air of the tiny cabin; their cabin was just big enough for their furniture, which consisted of a bed, Elizabeth's vanity, and a large overstuffed chair upholstered in the most garish shade of green Elizabeth had ever seen. She would have heaved the unsightly thing over the side of the ship herself, but Will seemed to like it, and it was a comfortable chair, so she tolerated it with only the occasional suggestion that it should be burned.

The size of the cabin was comfortable and cozy in most situations, but at times like this, Will longed for a larger one, if only to avoid the feeling of caged helplessness his wife's interrogations inspired in him. With a small sigh of defeat, he hung his jackets on the bedpost and sat on the bed, beginning the long process of lacing his boots. "Of course it's important to me! I haven't seen Jack in three years, and I want to make a good impression on a respected friend."

"I haven't seen him in just as long, but you don't see me pulling out my best dresses and fretting over what to wear to dinner."

Will resisted the urge to point out that she wouldn't do that if the Queen herself was coming to dinner. He could see Elizabeth's point, and he wasn't sure what to make of it himself. The pirate looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks--Will couldn't see any reason why he should be so worried about the impression he was making. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

Elizabeth slammed the brush down on the vanity, and the sharp clattering noise made Will jump. "That's not all, and we both know it! Please, Will--I'm not blind, and I'm not a fool. Do you think I could be married to you this long without learning a thing or two about how you act when you're infatuated with someone? I've seen the way you smile around him, and I've heard the way you talk about him. Don't insult my intelligence by claiming you're just a little nervous about meeting a friend."

Staring at his wife, Will let what she had said sink in. Elizabeth had always seemed to know him better than he knew himself, and unlike him, she was direct, preferring to take her problems head-on in situations where Will would just ignore them and hope for the best. That had always been a quality he had admired in her, but he wished it wouldn't leave him feeling like he'd been run over by a carriage quite so often. Yes, when he thought about it, he did find Jack...somewhat attractive. And if Elizabeth had married Commodore Norrington, he would have been glad to run away to the Black Pearl with her captain--in fact, it was what he had been planning on doing the day he rescued the pirate from the gallows. He felt a kinship with Jack, and he had to admit he truly did enjoy the man's company. It was a sobering realization, but he couldn't deny what Elizabeth had said. "Fine, you may be right." Elizabeth let out a shuddering sigh, her gaze falling to the floor. Will stood and crossed the cabin to kneel in front of her. Taking her hand in his, he said, "but please don't doubt that I love you more than anything, and I would never dream of leaving you or breaking your heart." Looking up into her downcast eyes, he kissed the back of her hand softly, and she brought her other hand up to stroke his hair.

Softly, "I know."

"You're my wife, Elizabeth. Nothing could tear me away from you."

"I know."

He turned her hand over and planted tiny kisses all across her palm, and down to the inside of her wrist. He rested his cheek against her palm, and they sat in silence for a moment, Elizabeth smiling down at him while curling a strand of hair around her fingers. "Are you disgusted with me?" he asked quietly.

Her smile twisted into a playful grin. "Of course not--what's so shameful about it? I happen to think he's a very handsome man...for a crude and filthy pirate," she added, with a haughty toss of her hair.

Straightening suddenly, Will looked at her in shock. "Wait a second! You, too?"

She drew her fingertip from the center of his forehead down to the tip of his nose and tweaked it gently, causing him to give her a mock glare. "You leave your feelings written across your face for all to see. As a lady, I have a bit more discretion." This earned her a nip on her wrist as Will brought her hand back to his lips, and she gasped softly.

"Discretion, love?" he asked with amusement in his voice before licking and nibbling his way up to her inner elbow. He couldn't help but note that the sounds she made were quite unladylike.

"Yes, discretion," she replied between whimpers. His hands dropped down to rest on her inner thighs, his fingertips dancing over the fabric of her breeches to tickle the sensitive flesh underneath. "Loads of it," she said, squirming. He laughed, a hearty, joyous sound, and rose up to kiss her deeply. Their tongues competed in a mockery of swordplay for a long moment before they separated, and they looked into each other's eyes as the ship rocked almost imperceptibly on the water. "Are you disgusted with me?"

Leaning in to kiss her again, Will murmured, "I could never be disgusted with you, my love." He leaned closer, nuzzling at her ear while he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He grinned against the soft skin of her neck. "I was just thinking that this is all rather convenient."

"Why, Will," Elizabeth exclaimed, feigning shock, "I do believe you're thinking with a filty pirate's mind!"

"Ah, but you've never minded that before."

"No, I suppose not." And if there was anything else she had intended to say, it was lost when Will pulled her tight against him, his lips covering her neck in nips and kisses while he pressed his hips against her. She moaned low in her throat as he claimed her mouth again, and he lifted her easily from her stool, not breaking the kiss until he was laying on the bed beside her, propped up on one elbow while his other hand stroked the curve of her breast.

Will was reluctant to say anything more, but he felt there was one more thing to settle before moving on to more pleasant activities. "And what if Jack were to feel the same way?" His fingertips trailed up and down her side, producing little ticklish shivers of pleasure.

"I think..." Elizabeth trailed off, reaching around to free his hair from its tidy ponytail. Will's dark hair tumbled loosely around his face, and she pushed it behind his ears thoughtfully. "I think that would also be rather convenient. I'm not in any hurry to share you with the rest of the world, but if it was Jack, I don't think I would mind."

"I feel the same way." With a grin, he moved his hand back to more interesting explorations. "Shall we declare this another successful parley?"

"I think you enjoy our 'parleys' far too much, my love," she said with a smirk before giving in to his ministrations and abandoning any further conversation. 


	4. Dinner With the Pirate

Will decided on the brown jacket, and he was slightly disappointed, when he and Elizabeth finally emerged from their cabin, to see that Jeffries had changed into his finest jacket and breeches. "I'm dining with a pirate, not becoming one," he said with a superior air at Will's curious expression, and Will sighed, hoping his first mate's rational side would let him view Jack as a man before a pirate. His attention was quickly diverted by the appearance of three pirates he'd never seen, rolling a large keg down the gangplank. It was apparent from the bits of conversation he was able to overhear while walking over to meet them that the crew was beginning to warm up to Captain Jack Sparrow.

The keg was set up on deck with little difficulty, and the Inspiration's crew needed no more than a quick, "Drink up, men," from Will to crowd around it eagerly with tankards and wooden cups. Leaving his crew to enjoy themselves, he let the pirates lead the three of them to the Captain.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when they entered Jack's cabin to find it outfitted with a respectably-appointed table and no Jack, he was certain that that wasn't it. A note sat on the table, between a bowl of roasted potatoes and a small ham, that read simply, "Be up in a few. Get started without me." Will, Elizabeth, and Jeffries looked at each other in confusion. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Elizabeth said, "We may as well sit down." They seated themselves around the table, and Will took a hard roll from the tray near him while Elizabeth poured herself a small glass of wine.

"Captain," Jeffries said, tight-lipped, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I highly doubt the food is poisoned, if that's what you mean."

Jeffries winced as Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. "And what makes you so sure? Please, Captain, just think about it for a moment. He sends over drink for the crew, he leaves us food while he is conveniently absent--it would be the easiest way to dispose of us all and take over our ship."

"I know the man, Jeffries. He wouldn't do that. But," Will conceded, "if you are truly worried about it, we can wait for him to get here, so he can dine on he same food."

"I think that would be wisest, yes."

Minutes ticked away; Will drummed his fingers softly on the table while Jeffries sat rigidly in his chair. Elizabeth stood after a while and wandered around the cabin, amusing herself with the number of unusual trinkets Jack left scattered about. She had just picked up an African mask and was holding it up to her face in amusement when the door burst open, and in walked none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, followed by several very dangerous-looking pirates. Elizabeth put the mask back hastily and turned to greet Jack, but he cut in first.

"Will, Will, Will," Jack said, clucking his tongue as he looked at the untouched feast. "Never could do as you were told, could you, mate?" With a few long strides, his long coat flowing behind him, he crossed over to Elizabeth. Lowering his voice slightly, he said to her, "best not touch that, love--I think it might be cursed." He ignored her look of shock as he stepped over to the head of the table and leaned over it, resting his hands on either side of a platter of cheese.

Jeffries looked as if he was about to explode. "What--what is the meaning of this?" he spluttered, his face red as he glanced at the pirates slowly encircling the table.

"What's the meaning of anything, really?" Jack reached across the table with a quick, "'scuse me" to Will as he grabbed a roll. "It's a tricky question to answer, but if you take it in little pieces, it becomes a bit easier to suss out. That note, for example," he said, pointing, "means that you really should have enjoyed my hospitality, since it may be a while before you get to eat again. The fact that you didn't," he continued, turning on his heel and stepping over to Jeffries, "means that one or more of you didn't trust the hospitality of a pirate." Jack placed a hand on Jeffries' shoulder and leaned over slightly. "Very wise of you," he said and straightened again to address Will. "And the meaning of my eight large and well-muscled friends here..." He paused, tossing the roll in the air and catching it with practiced ease. He took a bite and gestured with the rest of the roll as he continued, "is that I'm commandeering your ship, locking up your crew, and proceeding to pillage, plunder, and generally have my way with whatever monies and cargo you might be carrying."

Jeffries was on his feet in an instant, drawing a pistol from inside his jacket. "Bloody pirate!" Will opened his mouth to order him to stop, but Jack was quicker. Fast as lightning, his hand came up, even as the deadly barrel rose to a threatening height, and before Will could make a sound, the two men were at an impasse, Jack's finger neatly plugging the end of the barrel while Jeffries trembled with rage.

"The way I see it," Jack said softly, his other hand closing around the pistol barrel, "you have two choices. One, you can pull the trigger, blowing both our hands off right before me boys here beat you senseless and throw you overboard. Or," he said, his voice perfecly even, "you can let go and cooperate, ensuring that you, your captain, and the bonny lass remain unharmed. Savvy?"

Jeffries looked at Will, his eyes desperate. "Put it down," Will pleaded. Nodding dumbly, Jeffries let go of the pistol and sat down, a look of numb horror on his face.

With a sigh of relief, Jack's stiff posture immediately relaxed, and he placed one hand over his heart while he handed the pistol to the pirate nearest him. "This life'll be the death of me," he muttered before turning back to his dumbfounded audience. "Right then--knew you'd see it my way! Now, boys," he said with a broad sweep of his hand, "throw them in the brig." 


	5. Captivity

Will didn't know how long he'd been in the cell when he finally heard heavy booted footsteps on the stairs. He had lost track of time, but it had to have been hours; his legs had gotten sore from pacing, and so he'd sat in the corner, drifting in and out of a troubled sleep. He'd given up trying to force the door early on, and he found it rather ironic that it was probably due to him that the cell was so secure. 

At the sound of the footsteps, Will leaped to his feet. His back was protesting loudly from being pressed up against the bars for so long, but anger and fear for Elizabeth's safety kept him from caring. There was only one person coming down, and he wanted to be ready if the opportunity arose to fight back, but as soon as his visitor appeared, he froze, rage balling his hands into fists and making his jaw tremble. Illuminated by the light of the doorway, a large platter of food in his hand, was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Thought you might like some food, mate," Jack said lightly, indicating his plate, which was piled high with food from the feast. Will couldn't do anything but watch as he stopped a good distance from the cell and crouched down to set the plate on the floor. With a push, he sent it sliding within his prisoner's reach.

Will gave the plate no more than a passing glance, despite his hunger. "What have you done with Elizabeth and Jeffries? If you've hurt them, I swear-"

"I assure you, they and your crew are quite safe," the pirate interrupted, standing upright once more. He brushed his hands off on his pants and continued, "They're just elsewhere. I've seen that you and the lass are quite resourceful, and I can't very well have you plotting your escape together, now can I?"

Will hadn't truly expected Jack to hurt Elizabeth, but relief flooded through him all the same--after everything else that had happened, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Weakly, he asked, "And what do you intend to do with us?"

"Well," Jack said, pacing the length of the cell block with a lazy gait, "after helping myself to the contents of your ship, I plan to leave the lot of you stranded on an island somewhere, whilst I sail off to start my own pirate fleet from these humble beginnings, which you have so kindly delivered right into my hands." This was said with the extravagant hand gestures Will had come to associate with the pirate, and a certain smug air that seemed to come with the package. With only the tiniest of pauses, he added, "The typical pirate thing to do would be to kill you, but it turns my stomach to kill a man I like."

"You like me," Will said flatly, looking at his bare cell.

"Aye, lad." The funny thing was, he sounded sincere.

"You've certainly got a strange way of showing it."

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment. "Yeah, I get told that a lot," he said, sounding unconcerned. He leaned in a bit closer, but remained well out of arm's reach, his brown eyes glittering in the low light as he fixed his prisoner with an appraising look. "What it comes down to is this: I respect you. You've got spunk, and more courage than is probably good for you, but sometimes you're not Ltoo bright. For instance, you have this nasty habit of forgetting that I'm a pirate--believe me, lad, it's nothing personal. Taking advantage of courageous, yet slightly thick, merchants is just how I make a living."

The words hurt Will more than he thought they should have--he couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through, the pirate thought of him as just another merchant. "How could you do this? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, Will," Jack explained simply. "That's why you're here, rather than several leagues behind and below us. Really, being marooned isn't so bad--gives you some time off to rest, take a break from your daily routine. You should be thanking me."

"Go to hell, pirate."

"Sorry, but I've already been, and I'd rather not go back. And now, if you'll excuse me," Jack said with a mockingly polite tip of his hat, "I have some things to attend to above." He turned on his heel and made for the stairs, turning back when he reached them. His voice softened as he said, "Just eat the food, Will. There's no reason for you to go hungry down here." Turning again, he disappeared up the stairs, and Will was once again left alone with his thoughts. 


	6. A Turn of Events

There were a great many things that could be said about Captain Jack Sparrow, a great many of them true, and a great many of them in direct conflict with one another. There were certainly more than enough rumors and legends about the man to keep anyone occupied on a lazy evening, trading tales around the fire. Those who would pass such rumors on were known to say the Captain was a dark man with a black heart; a terrifying vision with fierce eyes and an unmatched lust for chaos and carnage. Those who had encountered the famous pirate themselves had other tales to tell. They spoke of a cunning and ruthless man, deceptively well-spoken and unspeakably dangerous, prepared to kill if the need arose, yet doing his best to avoid it. Those who knew him, however, would tell a very different story; the story of an enigmatic man with a strange sense of honor, dishonest in many ways, yet fiercely loyal to those he called friends.

All of these stories were, of course, completely true.

In fact, when it came to Captain Jack Sparrow, the only thing that everyone could agree on was that the man was unpredictable. Some claimed he'd been driven mad by heat and starvation, others said it was simply the way he had always been, while still others proposed that it was all an act, designed to throw his enemies off-guard. But whatever the reason, he seemed to live his entire life on a whim, changing his mind and his course so often that even he didn't seem to know what he was up to at times.

And so it was that William Turner, captain of the Inspiration, found himself wandering the streets of Porto Bello on a rainy summer night, not two days after his ship had been taken over by pirates. Jack had come sweeping into the brig some number of hours after his first visit, proclaiming, "I've changed me mind, lad. The navy's on our tail, and we've got no time to be dealin' with your boat here. The boys will be down shortly to return you to your humble vessel." And that was the last Will had seen of the pirate.

Thankfully, the cargo was mostly untouched. The Inspiration had been hauling textiles sent over from the continent, and Will was relieved to find that only two bolts of wool had gone missing. They had been near the front of the load, and the more valuable bolts near the back of the hold hadn't been touched--apparently pirates weren't terribly interested in fine fabrics. A few choice barrels from the food stores had also disappeared, but all in all, the ship was in excellent condition, considering it had been comandeered by pirates. It had seemed strange to Will, until Jeffries had pointed out that if they had been planning on taking the ship like Jack had said, it wouldn't make sense to move everything over to the Pearl.

As for the crew, they had taken the whole thing surprisingly well. Most of them seemed to be too ashamed of letting a little ale get their guard down to harbor any ill will toward their captain for trusting Jack. When they sailed into port, not a single one signed off, much to Will's relief, and even Jeffries was mostly understanding. "I don't blame you," he had said, "but I hope you use more caution in the future. You may value your friendships highly, as an honorable man should, but some people are willing to use them any way they can just to get ahead." Will felt more like he was being lectured by a parent than advised by his first mate, and even Elizabeth joined in, suggesting that he take some time off away from the ship to clear his head while she dealt with the angry Porto Bello merchant whose shipment was a day late. His wife was better at such things than he was anyway, so he grudgingly agreed.

The problem was, Porto Bello wasn't the best place for a down-on-his luck captain to forget his troubles. Sure, there were taverns and whores, but there weren't many of the former, and Will had little interest in the latter. The whole city closed down far too early, so just as Will was beginning to identify as "pleasantly drunk", he found himself out on the street in the rain with nothing to drink and nothing to do. Since he didn't feel like returning to the ship just yet, he walked. Summer rains, after all, were just right for brooding--the wetness was great for miserable self-pity, without being cold enough to actually be uncomfortable.

After an hour or so of wandering randomly through the streets, Will was beginning to feel like himself again. With dawn still a couple hours away, he made his way slowly back towards the harbor, making plans to sign on a few more crew members in the morning. He was nearly there when he caught a glimpse of something white out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a closer look, and his mouth dropped open--it was a girl in a white dress, on the roof of a building, struggling against two captors who seemed about to toss her over the edge. Looking down, he saw that they were about to toss her over, into the arms of a ragged-looking man standing on the street. Will's hand immediately flew to the hilt of his sword, and he charged into the alleyway with a yell. The man in the alley glanced at him briefly, but the girl had already been thrown down to him, and he caught her, staggering backwards under the weight. Without a pause, he set her on her feet, nodded to the men up top, and took off running, the girl being dragged roughly behind him. The men on the roof disappeared from Will's sight, and he followed the man on the ground--saving the girl mattered more than bringing two thugs to justice, and he could at least see where the man on the ground had gone.

The white dress made them easy to follow, even in the dark and the rain. Will's footsteps rang out on the pavement, kicking up water with every stride as he chased down his prey; they were heading toward the harbor, which was the one part of the city that Will knew like the back of his own hand. He wasn't the strongest runner, but if they were in this part of town, he knew he'd be able to catch them. They turned erratically, twisting down passageways and alleys with no planning or reason, the girl's white dress fluttering as she was pulled along. She stumbled often, slowing them down considerably, and as her attacker took a right turn, Will grinned in satisfaction and ran straight ahead--the road they were on curved around to meet itself; victory was at hand. He willed his tired legs to pump a little faster, rounded the corner...

...and slammed right into the man he was trying to catch at full speed. Various limbs collided painfully with various bits of his body, and both men fell backwards, landing with a splash on the pavement. Both men scrambled to their feet, Will having an easier time of it as the other man struggled with his captive, but realizing once he was standing that his sword had fallen from his hand in the crash. He retreived it in an instant and whirled around to find himself, for the second time in three days, face-to-face with Captain Jack Sparrow. Will began spluttering helplessly, completely lost for words.

The pirate's dark-rimmed eyes went wide for a split second, then he shook his head and took a more serious expression. "We've got to stop meetin' up like this, mate," he said, his voice weary. The girl behind him looked desperately at Will, eyes silently pleading for rescue as Jack tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Jack!" Will finally managed before his mind stopped giving him words to work with again. As an afterthought, he raised his sword to Jack's throat, letting his actions speak for him for the moment.

Jack glanced at the sword as if it were nothing but a child's toy. "You might want to put that away, lad."

"Oh, really?" Will said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He shifted his stance to something a little more solid and raised his blade slightly. "Why, exactly, would I want to do that? It looks like I've got you right where I want you."

"Because," Jack explained patiently, "the fine young men of the local constabulary are right on our tails and carrying loaded firearms, and they're looking for more than one armed and dangerous man. And by some strange mind-boggling coincidence, one of my accomplices is dressed exactly like you." He paused, and Will heard the sounds of several pairs of feet approaching at a run. Jack cocked his head. "Savvy?"

Will nodded dumbly and sheathed his sword. Rage had built up in him so much that now he was completely numb, and his mind went completely blank as he did what Jack said. Just as his arms fell limply to his sides, Jack spun on his heel, dragging the girl forward and pushing her at Will. Startled, he reached up to catch her, and found his hands on her shoulders as three uniformed men appeared and pointed muskets at the group.

"Thank God you're here!" Jack shouted to the confused newcomers. "Now you can help me talk some sense into the girl!"

Will blinked. "What?"

Turning, Jack wagged a finger at Will. "Now, don't you get indignant with me! Gallavanting around with my daughter at all hours of the night--do you have any idea what the neighbors are saying about us because of you?" The three officers looked at each other uncomfortably, and Jack continued. "I don't care how much you think you love him, Constanza--I'll not have you associating with his type while you're under my roof! Now come on home, girl, your mother is worried sick!"

Jack stepped toward Will and the girl, reaching for her wrist again. The realization of what was going on dawned on her, and her face suddenly twisted in horrified panic. "No!" she cried out, shrinking back from the pirate's touch.

"Oh, is that your decision, then?" Jack seemed to calm, and his voice was sorrowful as he said, "think it over a bit. Please."

One of the officers cleared his throat. "I think, perhaps, that we should stay out of this, sir." They lowered their weapons, and with a nod from the higher-ranking of the three, they turned and disappeared into the night. The girl's eyes widened in terror, and she opened her mouth to scream, but Jack clamped his hand over her mouth before any sound escaped. He raised his finger to his lips to shush her and winked at the slack-jawed Will.

"I believe," he said quietly, "this is the part where you demand that I explain myself before you run me through. However, as you seem to be a bit indisposed at the moment, I suggest we make haste to your ship before those fine young men realize they've been had. Once aboard and well away from this lovely port, I'll be more than happy to explain everything."

Will, shocked and confused, couldn't find it in himself to do anything but agree. 


End file.
